up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Ronchester
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Penelope Ronchester is a guest character on Above the Sky. She is the daughter of a rich and powerful Aestro man and woman, sister of Vincent Ronchester, and lover of Clara Brentwood. Early life Penelope was born in the 2580's to a rich and powerful Aestro man and his wife. Her older brother Vincent was born a few years before her. She had a pretty luxurious life, assumingly, being from a higher class Aestro family. She used her powers for a good, loving animals, not manipulating them even thought she could. She would speak to them and they would be her friends. She met Clara when she was young and they became good friends. The two stayed best friends throughout their teenage years and into their adult years. Sometime in their 20's, it developed into more and the two fell for each other. Throughout the series Penelope is seen in a flashback as a friend and lover of Clara Brentwood. Clara was meant to marry Penelope's brother to tie the Brentwoof family to a rich and powerful family. When Clara's father found out about their relationship, he killed Penelope to end it, as it could've ruined their chance to marry into the family through Vincent. This turned Clara angry and evil, killing her own father in return to avenge Penelope. Clara doesn't talk about her much because it hurts and she doesn't like to show emotion. Penelope is not mentioned too much in the present because of this but she represents the downfall of Clara's kind personality, as a kind soul like Penelope who she loved was destroyed. It reminded Clara how dark the world truly is, and made her swear never to love again. Personality Penelope was always a sweet young girl who loved animals and talked to them as they were her only friends. Unlike some other Aestros, she didn't care about riches or power. She was a kind soul and that is what drew Clara to her. When she's older, this doesn't seem to have changed much as she is still sweet and kind up until her death. Physical Appearance Penelope is a beautiful young girl with intense brown eyes and dark-colored hair that she dyes bleach blonde in her adulthood. Abilities As an Aestro, Penelope has abilities beyond human capabilities. She has the ability to manipulate and talk to animals. She doesn't like to manipulate them or anything because she doesn't think it's right. She does talk to them often thought, because she didn't have many friends growing up. It is unknown if she has any other power but it is unlikely. Relationships Clara Brentwood Clara and Penelope met when they were young. Clara liked her because she was nice and innocent and sweet, unlike many other Aestros. They became best friends and stayed that way until their adulthood. It eventually turned into more than friendship when they realized their feelings for each other. Clara was betrothed to Penelope's brother Vincent so they could not be together. When Clara's father discovered their relationship, he killed Penelope to end it. Clara lashed out and killed her father, turning her own heart dark and becoming the evil queen we know in the present. Other Relationships Penelope and Vincent (brother and sister) Name Trivia Behind The Scenes Appearances Quotes Gallery